


The Princess and the Witch Hunter

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Au Fairy Tale, F/F, Knight Allison, Romance, Witch Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au fairy tale: Lydia is trapped in Hale Tower by Peter and Allison comes to her rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Witch Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juvjuvychan.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=juvjuvychan.tumblr.com).



> I got this story idea from a tumblr prompt. So the idea is not mine. I am just trying to make someone's dream a reality. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys reading it.

 Once there was a beautiful maiden that was the fairest of the land. She was to become queen when she would reach the depths of womanhood. Every one of all of Beaconshire loved her as their own.

 

Her name was princess Lydia. She was a little on the small side, but her beauty was the talk of legends. Red curls adorned her shoulders, her eyes were that of royal emerald and her heart was that of pure gold.

 

Princess Lydia’s parents loved her very much. They taught her so much at such a young age that it was said that she was already a queen stuck inside the princess’s frame.

 

The family lived happily and the people of the kingdom respected them and treated the royal family with such kindness.

 

However, there was one citizen of Beaconshire that did not like living under the Martins’ rule and he set about kidnapping princess Lydia to take for his wife.

“This stupid glamour spell keeps ending too soon. I need at least an hour and a half window to get in the castle, take lady Lydia and disappear before any of the knight’s notice.” Peter Hale was once again going through any concoction he could think of that would help him make the perfect glamour to get into castle Martin without being found out. He was half way there until he put too much wolfs bane into the potion.

 

Pacing back and forth in his small cottage, Peter went over in his head any ingredient that could get the glamour spell to work at the approximate time structure that he wanted. Flipping open one of his witches brew books he starts to flip page after page until, he stops on a page titled _Hyacinth_ in big black letters.

 

“Oh hoho, of course. Hyacinth would work for more than an hour and a half. It would be best to use only a pinch for good measure.”

 

So, he was at it again mixing elixir for dead man’s toe to wolfs bane and finally a pinch of hyacinth to give the potion longevity.

 

When the potion was finally mixed a green aura came from his pot.

 

“It is done! May the rest of my plan run smoothly.” Taking a ladle from a shelf, Peter lightly stirred the brew and with a sniff of his nose he sipped the green brew. “Mm tasty too, now that was a great batch. I must save some for later in case I am to go out while I lock Lydia in my tower.”

 

Running through the rest of his plan in his head Peter thinks of taking his nice tower from Hale Forest and surrounding it with wolves. Using his power of sight he chants under his breath and thinks of his old family tower deep in the forest and imagines blood thirsty wolves around the premises.

 

After the chanting is done Peter sees something viler than wolves, he scolds himself for only a moment before he realizes it will be a long while before anyone traipses anywhere near Hale Tower to really be concerned with a small detail such as guards. Feeling confident with his plan Peter takes a healthy gulp of his potion and sets off for Castle Martin.

* * *

 

Reading was a high commodity in castle Martin and Lydia enjoyed it thoroughly especially the stories that young squires would write for her and her family. She enjoyed reading about handsome princes’ coming to save distressed princesses in trouble.  She only really enjoyed them for the predictable endings, but details. She also enjoyed reading the stories from the chemists of the castle her parents didn’t like the idea of the princess reading about scientific theories and laws of something called gravity, but they figured that if it made their daughter happy that it had to be good for her.

 

Princess Lydia was just getting into something called a pendulum when she heard a light rapping on her chamber door.

 

“Come in.” She answered dryly. She understood that she was the princess, but she hated having to address her guests as less than common folk.

 

The door opening revealed her mother with a soft smile on her face. “How is my princess this evening?” Crossing to sit on Lydia’s bed.

 

“I am well mother. May I ask what it is that you want?” She asks putting her thick book down noting to ask one of the scientists of the castle about their hypothesis on the pendulum.

 

“I have great news darling. Prince Scott of Mccall’s castle is coming to see you tomorrow.”

Looking at her mother unblinkingly, Lydia picks up her book to return to her reading. An unimpressed look on her face.

 

“Oh sweetheart, please don’t be that way. This could be good for you. I hear Prince Scott is a lovely boy and that he will make a great king one day.” Mrs. Martin tries to get any response from her daughter. Getting none she takes this moment to leave her daughters chamber. “I love you, my sweet daughter.” Closing her daughter’s door.

 

“As do I mother.” Lydia whispers at the now closed door.

 

Resuming her reading Lydia once again makes a note to discuss the rest of the theory with that crock of a scientist when there is once again a rapping against her chamber door.

 

Muttering under her breath,” Seriously, what now?” She asks herself fuming. This time she makes the small trip from her bed to her chamber door to fling it open.

 

Her eyes falling upon a figure of a woman in her late 20’s with long dark hair, blue eyes, a green maiden’s dress and a tall stature a half smile crossing her mature features make Lydia’s under dress tingle.

 

Her voice sounding annoyed. “Can I help you?” She isn’t normally this rude to guests, but her mother bringing up Scott ruined her good mood for the evening.

 

The woman’s voice is nothing short of sweet. “I hope so.”

 

The woman’s hand shoots out with a spray bottle and with a short squirt sends Lydia into a slumber.

* * *

 

Waking up in a hard bed Lydia notices that she is no longer in her room, but a damp room that has small cracks in the stone walls, two shelves with books, a desk and a big window that is in front of the bed shedding moonlight into the dark room.

 

Lifting the covers, Lydia moves to the window to try and get a read on her surroundings to get an understanding as to where she is and how soon she can return to the castle on foot.

 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Surveying the outside of the building she realizes that she is in a tower in the middle of what looks like Hale Forest and only hopes that help is on the way because she can already feel herself getting bored.

 

Hearing small scurrying to her left Lydia sees a green lizard zipping across the floor at impressive speeds muttering something about not waking the princess. Bending down she goes to pick the obviously scared creature up.

 

“Don’t fear little guy. I won’t harm you.” She says wrapping her hands around the small creature’s scaly frame.

 

“Princess Lydia. You are her you are the princess that I hear Peter chattering on about every time he visits.” The small creature speaks at a very fast pace. Lydia wonders how a small creature like himself could speak at such speeds.

 

“Oh scaly one, you must be a lizard.” She says studying his small form. “How is it that you speak as if you were human?” she asks inquisitively looking at the lizard from side to side.

 

“The witch, Peter that owns this tower as well as the forest turned me into a lizard after he caught me trying to climb the castle to find food. I was very hungry as I was on a hunting expedition with Prince Scott and I forgot to bring more food with us. He got away, but I got caught because I distracted Peter so Prince Scott and the rest of his knights could get away.” The small creature puffs out with a solemn tone.

 

Staring at the lizard for a second Lydia swears to him “I will never leave you new friend. What Scott and his knights did was cowardly and he doesn’t deserve to be called a prince.” Lydia rants giving the small creature a kiss to the head. “Do you have a name?”

 

The creature stared up into Lydia’s emerald eyes in shock, “my-my- my name is or was Stiles. My father was a swords smith at least that’s what he was before Peter turned me into this.” Stiles looks at his tale with spite.

 

Carrying Stiles to her bed she sets him on the covers as she sits down comfortably to think. “So Peter is behind this. That must mean there is a way out of her somewhere.” Lydia thinks trying to find an exit.

 

Peter popping in magically stops Lydia’s thoughts and causes a bored expression to appear on her face.

 

“You are awake! Perfect. I hope this room is to your liking seeing as you will be here for a while.” The tall man says moving to stand in front of Lydia’s bed.

 

“Actually, this room is subpar and I would like to go home now.” The princess says with a roll of her eyes as if she gets captured all of the time.

 

“I’m afraid that I can’t let you go princess. You are here to be my queen when you come of age.” Peter says with a dark tone in his voice.

 

“You are seriously whacked. I would never marry you.” Lydia huffs getting tired of this conversation already.

 

“If that’s how you feel then you can stay here until you agree to be my queen.” The witch says before popping out of the tower.

 

Stiles scurries out from under the covers where he suck shelter when Peter was in the room. Looking at Lydia’s shocked expression.

 

“He really isn’t going to keep me trapped here is he?” She asks him petting his scaly back.

 

“I’m afraid he will until he gets his way princess.” Stiles replies sighing at Lydia’s comforting hand on his back.

 

“Well then I might as well make myself at home because I’m not going to marry him.  Someone will come to my rescue anyway I am a princess after all.” Lydia states.

 

* * *

 

This is where our story begins. Lydia reads every book on the shelves twice. While Stiles runs back and forth across the desk listening to Lydia’s arguments about plot development and how none of that would happen in real life.

 

They fall into a routine. Once a week Peter will stop by asking if Lydia is done being stubborn and she’ll roll her eyes and say something sarcastic and he’ll pop out just as fast he came. Then Stiles would look out of the window to see if he could see anyone approaching the tower. Sometimes he’d see people, but they would always runaway before they would reach the tower.

 

It stayed like this for a few more weeks until one day Lydia wakes to the sound of a man shouting.

 

“Princess Lydia!” A man on a dark steed shouts loud enough for the whole forest to hear.

 

Looking out the tower window, Lydia spots none other than Scott MCcall on a horse with his knights behind him. Waving frantically for Scott to spot her does Lydia no good seeing as he is wondering past the tower now. She decides to do the only thing that she can think of and scream.

 

Princess Lydia screams for over a minute until she sees movement on the ground in front of her window on the ground. A knight has stopped and is now getting off of their horse and throwing their helmet as well. A dark haired warrior in the shape of a woman stares up at Lydia from her place on the ground.

 

“Up here dear knight. I am up here!” Lydia yells down below.

 

On the ground Allison tries to figure out a way to get Princess Lydia down from the tower. Going to her steed she finds rope and her bow. Tying one end of the rope to the bow head she aims the now tied arrow at the side of the window in a crack that would support human weight. Letting go of the quiver the bow makes a hallow thunk in the towers stone wall.

 

“Princess Lydia, use the rope to climb down.” Allison shouts up.

 

Giving her a fretful look she gathers Stiles in her hand and lets him climb on to her shoulder. Crawling out of the tower window Lydia makes her way down the rope and the building. Finally landing on the ground, she makes her way to her savior and offers a grateful curtsey.

 

“My knight, thank you. May I ask you your name?” Lydia asks wanting more than anything to learn of this warrior’s name.

 

“My apologies your highness. My name is Allison Argent.” She gets down on one knee to offer her services to Lydia.

 

“Please get up. You saved my life and I promise to repay you tenfold Allison. Now, where did Scott and the rest of the knights go?” Lydia asks still annoyed that Scott went right past her, but Allison was the only one to stop for her.

 

“He and the rest of knights got distracted by the guard elves.” Allison says with a laugh. Lydia notes that Allison’s laugh is the most beautiful thing she has ever heard. Before she knows what’s happening her thoughts are heard out loud.

 

“Beautiful.” She says. Realizing what she just said she claps a hand over her mouth.

 

“Thank you, your highness.” Allison laughs again and Lydia blushes with embarrassment.

 

Hearing the sound of more horses coming their way Lydia sees Scott with three other knights. A Blonde haired woman, a blonde man and a dark skinned fellow.

 

“Great! You found lady Lydia.” Scott says with a half-smile. “Derek halt.” The Prince says to his steed.

 

“You know you could just tell me to stop, right?” The horse huffs.

 

“Derek!” Stiles says as he shoots off of Lydia’s shoulder to go to his old friend on the ground.

 

“Stiles.” The horse replies blowing air out of his mouth.

 

“Can someone explain to me why we had to fight evil elves to get to Lydia?” Erica asks getting off of her horse as well.

 

“My uncle was never smart with magic.” Derek huffs out as Stiles climbs up his leg to get on his back.

 

“Wait, Peter is your uncle?” Lydia asks the dark steed.

 

“Unfortunately, that whack job turned me into a horse after I didn’t want to kill Scott or marry you your highness.” He says bowing his head at her feet.

 

“Okay, I understand that you all have to bow or whatever, but let’s get one thing straight; you have all saved my life and for that you are all my equals so please stop bowing.” Lydia rants.

 

The group gives a collective “Yes your highness.” 

 

They are now traveling to the safer part of Hale forest to set up camp for the evening. Through the groups short travel Lydia learned that blonde woman’s name was Erica, the blonde man’s name was Isaac and the dark skinned fellow was named Boyd.

 

Sitting on a log near the campfire Lydia thinks of her stay at Tower Hale and thinks of how happy she was to see Allison’s form below the tower. She knows that her parents want her to marry a Prince, but she wants to get to know her savior.

 

“Allison, may I speak with you for a moment?” Lydia asks the knight getting up and dusting herself off before walking a few feet away from the rest of the group.

 

“Yes your highness.” Allison replies getting up to follow Lydia further into the forest. The two stopping before a big tree sitting down on one of the giant roots.

 

“Oh please stop with that. When it’s just us call me Lydia.” The shorter girl replies putting a comforting hand on Allison’s.

 

“Yes your hi- I mean Lydia. So, what is it that you would like to discuss with me?” The knight asked now getting nervous.

 

“It’s nothing to trouble yourself over anything Allison. I just wanted to get learn more about you seeing as you saved my life from a very boring death.” Lydia says with a laugh.

 

Allison smiles at the princess and tells her about how her family the Argents are witch hunters and that they live in castle McCall. She also talks about her training and how she went from being just a witch hunter to the Prince’s best knights.

 

Throughout Allison’s story, Lydia finds herself smiling and laughing at all of the appropriate parts. She also discovers that Allison is a better warrior than she first thought and thinks to call the knight her lady even if her parents want her to be with Prince Scott.

 

“You are very fascinating.” Lydia says with awe looking into the knights brown orbs.

 

“Thank you Lydia.” The taller girl whispers moving closer to Lydia.

 

“It’s okay, Allison. I want you to.” Lydia says meeting Allison halfway their lips now a breath away from each other.

 

Closing the gap between them Lydia lets out an excited gasp as Allison sighs into her lips. They kiss deeply like their lips were made for each other and part when oxygen seems to be lacking in their lungs.

 

Smiling Lydia leans her forehead against Allison’s. “I’ve read so many fairytales about stuff like this. None of them compare to the real thing.” Lydia finishes with a drunken smile on her lips.

 

“I’ve heard so many stories of your beauty and none of them compare to how beautiful you and your heart really are.” Allison says giving Lydia a kiss to her forehead.

 

“I know that I have only known for today, but will you be my lady?” Lydia asks bowing her head to her companion.

 

“Yes, your highness. I will be your lady.” Allison says lifting Lydia’s chin so their eyes meet.

 

“My knight.” Lydia’s heart burst with affection for her counterpart.

 

“My princess.” Allison’s heart hammering against her chest. She leans in to give Lydia another kiss when she hears another voice.

 

“So, this is why you refused to marry me. I’d have to say princess that for someone that the kingdom calls a genius you are lacking common sense when choosing a knight over a powerful witch such as myself.” Peter says skulking from the shadows.

 

“Lydia run to the camp and get the others. No matter what you hear don’t stop until you reach them.” Allison says valiantly bow at the ready. She waits until Lydia is out of ear shot before she takes aim at Peter.

 

“Oh, an Argent. This will be fun. Come on sweetheart give it your best shot.” Peter says arms spread apart.

 

“Be careful what you wish for.” Allison says before releasing the quiver sending an arrow straight into Peter’s heart.

 

“I-I don’t understand. You can’t kill me.” Peter says blood spilling from his mouth.

 

“Clearly you haven’t heard the plant narcissus. It’s like holy water for witches.” Allison says before firing two more arrows into Peter.

 

Peter’s body starts burn and right before Allison’s eyes he turns to dust.

 

“Allison! Are you okay?” Scott asks the rest of the group following after him.

 

“I’m fine. He won’t be able to hurt anyone ever again.” Allison says her eyes watery with tears.

 

“I don’t understand you killed him and saved everyone why are you so sad?” Lydia asks moving to embrace Allison.

 

“Peter killed her aunt Kate.” Derek says now in human form.

 

From beside him Stiles lets out an “I’m me again!” while Erica goes to hug him and give him a peck to one of his rosy cheeks.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Lydia whispers along with other reassurances to Allison’s ears.

 

“It’s okay. She has been avenged and will live on now.” Allison says looking into Lydia’s green eyes rubbing her thumb across the other girl’s cheek.

 

“As long as you are okay. I am happy.” Lydia says wiping away a few stray tears on Allison’s face.

 

This time Lydia reaches up and brings Allison’s lips to her own for a loving kiss. They don’t hear the cheers from around them or witness the once dead forest coming back to life. All they feel is each other’s auras mixing together creating a blue light around them.

“Darling, I never thought this day would come.” Lydia’s mother says helping Lydia put on her wedding dress.

 

“I know mother. Isn’t it exciting?” Lydia asks her mother a bright smile on her face.

 

Looking into the mirror Lydia can’t help, but want to start the wedding already.

* * *

 

Walking down the aisle Lydia spots their friends and family. Her smile grows under her veil as she spots her soon to be wife dressed in a white gown like her own.

 

The wedding goes off without a hitch and Allison and Lydia share their first kiss as a married couple. At their reception they dance in the company of their friends and family. Lydia takes that time to survey her friends and their partners. Stiles is stuffing caking into his mouth as Erica tries to keep him from making a mess, Derek is dancing with Jennifer Blake whom is a fairy and Scott sits at Erica and Stiles’ table with his soon to be wife Harley.

 

“What are you thinking about beautiful?” Allison whispers into her wife’s ear.

 

“I was just thinking about how happy we are and how happy everyone else is. I’m glad you saved me from the tower and from Peter.” Lydia says looking up at Allison.

 

“I’m glad I saved you too. Did you know that it was Jennifer that told me to go to Hale tower?” Allison says a smile on her face.

 

“No. I had no idea. Looks like I owe her big time.” Lydia says leaning up to give Allison’s lips a kiss.

 

Pulling away from the kiss. “My knight.” Lydia says her hands still around Allison’s neck.

 

“My queen.” Allison replies back giving Lydia another kiss on the lips.

 

“How about we start the honeymoon early?” Lydia asks linking one of her hands with Allison’s.

 

“That sounds like a capital idea. Where is our honeymoon anyway?” The taller woman asks as Lydia leads them away from the tent to a horse.

 

“Ever heard of the siren’s woods? The sirens are great friends of mine and have a beautiful home that they are going to let us use while they are out looking for mates in the ocean.” Lydia explains as she gets on the horse.

 

“It sounds wonderful.” Allison says taking the helm.

 

This was their life now. They no longer had the weight of an evil witch on their shoulders. Allison was pointed head of the Martin’s knight counsel and Lydia started more of her royal training with her wife by her side.


End file.
